


By Voice Alone

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's more to a subject than a book can teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Voice Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my submission for Daily Deviant for July 2007:  
> Prompt used: 
> 
> Safe sex: The wizarding interpretation of it.
> 
>  **Notes:** Thanks to Sevfan for the beta, and to the slashchat girls for their support and encouragement.

~

By Voice Alone 

~

Severus took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the Potions classroom. He inhaled the familiar smell of asphodel and Bobotuber, allowing it to ground him before proceeding. 

He hated this duty. Hated it with a burning passion, yet, every year he was assigned to teach this class. To girls!

Lip curling with distaste, he strode to the front of the room, spinning so fast that the snap of his robes sounded like a clap in the room. 

The already silent students cowered in their seats, and a smirk curved his mouth.

“I have the unfortunate job of being responsible to educate you about the ins and outs of wizarding safe sex,” he growled. 

Someone giggled and his eyes swivelled in their direction. The sound immediately cut off. 

“As you are all no doubt still foolishly convinced of the existence of romance and true love, I shall avoid all that rot and skip right to the meat of the matter.”

Another snicker could be heard coming from the corner. 

“The next person who laughs shall be made to come up here and, under the influence of Veritaserum, made to share with us their, no doubt limited, sexual experiences. Do speak up if you wish.”

The laughter ceased abruptly, and the room went so silent that a pin could have been heard falling.

“Now,” Severus continued, beginning his habitual pacing back and forth as he lectured. “As I was saying, you need to know how to protect yourselves, and it is my job to ensure that you have the information. The Muggle world is not the only one with sexually transmitted diseases to look out for.”

Leaning against his desk, he crossed his arms and continued. “Methods of preventing diseases are many, but the most reliable is a potion, the brewing of which shall be covered in a regular class. There are several Contraceptive Spells which are necessary to ensure that sexual congress does not result in unwanted offspring.”

As he settled into lecture mode, Severus relaxed, focussing his gaze on a distant wall and not meeting anyone’s eyes. Perhaps he could survive this unscathed.

~

As Snape droned on, he didn’t appear to notice that several students seemed to be distracted by something under their desks, but Hermione, ever vigilant, did. 

“What are you doing?” she whispered to Parvati. 

Parvati grinned at her. “Don’t you think he’s got the sexiest voice?” she replied under cover of the lecture. “It just makes me get all wet and hot, and this _is_ sex ed...”

Hermione gasped loudly enough that Snape heard her clearly.

“Miss Granger,” he all but purred, and it was all Hermione could do not to look at Parvati, who’d moaned in tandem softly under her breath when Snape had made that provocative sound. “Would you care to share your... concerns?”

Even whilst blushing, Hermione held her head high and tried to salvage the situation. “Yes, sir,” she said. “The incantation you mentioned for the Contraception Spell, could you please repeat it?”

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. “If you can’t pay attention in class, Miss Granger, then you shall just have to suffer the consequences. Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class.”

With that, he went back to his lecture, and Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. “At least he let me get off lightly,” she murmured in Lavender’s direction.

“You got off already? No fair!” Lavender whined softly.

Hermione blinked, her eyes unable to help drifting down to where Lavender’s hand was rhythmically moving under the table.

“Merlin,” she breathed. “Is everyone in here wanking?” she asked, looking around the room.

It appeared so, as at least one of every girl’s hands was under the desk. No one appeared to be taking notes, and from her angle, Hermione could see hands tucked under skirts, moving furiously as Snape spoke. To her embarrassment, she began to get wet herself and she surreptitiously pressed the heel of her hand to her mound in an attempt to relieve the mounting pressure. 

“As you all no doubt know, the clitoris is the seat of...”

Hermione blinked as Snape continued, a part of her wishing she could listen to the words without the voice mesmerizing her, working on parts of her body that had no business being this aroused during class. 

Next to her, she could hear Parvati’s breath quicken into a pant, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the rhythmic movement of her arm speed up. Hermione bit her lip.

Snape turned back to face their side of the room, and in that moment his eyes focussed sharply on Parvati. Hermione broke out in a sweat. What would he do if he discovered them all wanking? Oh, the points he would dock! And there would be no explaining that she hadn’t been involved. He always believed the worst.

Desperately, she threw her hand in the air as a distraction. 

Snape rolled his eyes. “Yes, Miss Granger?” he said, voice low and menacing. “What question do you think is important enough to interrupt me yet again?”

Mind racing, she blurted, “Is it true that there are ways to harness the power released from, um, sex?”

Snape paused, then smirked slowly. “Indeed,” he said softly, making her shiver. “It appears that you have been reading ahead. Yes, there are ways, but they shan’t be taught in this class. That is a slightly more advanced topic than is appropriate today.”

And then, miraculously not taking points from her for the interruption, Snape launched into an explanation of the phases of orgasm. 

His attention no longer on her table, Hermione breathed a bit easier. “Would you please stop that?” she hissed to Parvati, who was shuddering. 

A thud on the other side of her turned out to be Lavender’s forehead hitting the table as she grunted her way through the throes of her ecstasy, and she was followed rapidly by Parvati’s low cry of completion. 

Miraculously, Snape appeared to miss all the young women orgasming around him.

Hermione was aching, but she didn’t dare try to do anything to relieve herself with Snape focussed so closely on her, so she suffered through the rest of the lecture in silence, trying to ignore the grunts and groans around her. 

When they were dismissed, Hermione was one of the first to leave, pushing past Lavender, who stared after her, then shrugged.

~

 _Well, that went relatively well,_ Severus thought as he gathered his parchments. He had the boys the next day, and that was usually a less stressful class for him. 

_Why anyone thinks that I am the obvious choice for this assignment is beyond me!_

As he closed the door to his classroom, he thought he heard a sound in the next room, and he went to investigate. Pushing open the door a crack, his eyes widened as he took in the scene.

Hermione Granger, her skirts hiked up to her waist, was up on a desk, her legs spread wide. Her knickers had been pulled off and were dangling from one leg, and the fingers of her right hand were furiously rubbing her clit as she writhed. 

As he watched, her back arched and her glistening wet fingers sped up. She shook, her mouth falling open as she emitted a low cry and came.

Severus watched as her hand fell away, affording him an excellent view. Surprisingly enough, she allowed her legs to remain open as she recovered, and a low coil of heat spread through Severus as he contemplated that wet, pink flesh.

He moved, and it startled Hermione, who, with a squeal, slammed her legs shut and sat up, wide-eyed. “Oh fu... God,” she stammered. 

Severus raised a brow. “Indeed, Miss Granger,” he said, smooth baritone laced with amusement. “I cannot fault you. Masturbation _is_ the safest form of sex. However, it appears you missed my comments on Silencing Spells.”

She flushed bright red and her bottom lip trembled. “I... I...”

He held up a hand. “I shan’t take points,” he continued. “You did, after all, provide quite the show.”

She buried her face in her hands at that.

“Do try to pick more secluded locations in the future, though,” he advised silkily before turning away. 

As he strode down the hall he wondered if he could offer an advanced sex magic class in the future. It appeared he’d found an interested pupil.

~


End file.
